


Dancing Queens

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little Risque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Natasha have a date night away from the compound where you dance the night away.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 26





	Dancing Queens

You and Natasha decided to have date night away from the compound and at a local dance club together. The two of you needed a night away from the others where you could just be two people in love with one another.

The club a few miles from the compound had been a local haunt of the Avengers on a few occasions. They never went enough to alert the paparazzi and the locals didn’t want a bunch of screaming fans on their doorsteps. That’s why you and Natasha felt so comfortable going there and hanging out.

The bouncer let you in with a simple wave and you yelled out your thanks as Natasha grinned back at you. The club already had a good crowd on the dance floor and in the booths but Natasha had had the foresight to call and reserve a booth just for the two of you overlooking the dancefloor on the upper level.

She, however, pulled you onto the dance floor first and wrapped her arms around your neck and began swaying to the music. The whole club seemed to disappear around you as the two of you danced.

You loved the feeling of being in her arms, your hips swaying to the music, the two of you lost in your own little world.

Natasha’s hands slowly slid down your body and rested on your hips pulling you closer to her. Your faces were close to one another and you could smell her minty toothpaste. She spun you around before you could make a move to kiss her and pulled you close to her body. Your hips were swaying together and you leaned your head back against her and grinned.

You both had needed this.

Just a night where the two of you could let your hair down and relax. You went a few songs like that, your bodies pressed close together, her hands wandering over your body. Most of the young couples in the club were dancing like the two of you were, no one cared or hardly paid the two of you any mind.

When the song ended Natasha pulled you from the dancefloor up to your private table where a waitress brought you your usual and left the two of you alone in peace. Your eyes scanned the crowd below as Natasha’s lips skimmed your shoulder and up your neck, her teeth lightly grazing your ear causing your eyes to fall shut.

“Not here,” you whispered to her.

“You were so sexy dancing out there,” she whispered back. “It was hard to keep my hands to myself.”

You pulled away from her and smirked, “I think you had the exact opposite problem because your hands were all over me.”

She hummed and pulled you so that you were straddling her lap, “Can you blame me when you look so sexy?”

You bent down and connected your lips to hers, your hands running through her hair as hers went to cup your ass. “Wanna go home?” You asked breathlessly.

“Love too,” she said as the two of you scrambled out of the booth and into the night giggling as you continued to find ways to tease one another all the way back to the compound.


End file.
